Eraser
=Battle for Dream Island= Eraser was pink, drawn on 4-sides, and have eyes and a mouth. And legs and feet too. He lives in BFDI, blinks all the time, and says "Hey Pen!" And "Hey Bell!" in BFB. He is also eliminated in Episode 4, and double eliminated in Episode 20. =Battle for Dream Island Again= Eraser's first appearance was he checked the paper of the rules, Contest Rules, and said "Around us our 8 cra-" But the layer swinged him into the TLC. =DnaIsI maerD roF elttaB= Eraser was in the TLC. =Battle for BFDI= In Episode 6, He told Bell that he could bang the basket rock with her powerful ablilty ring, she could get the Twinkle of Contagion to another person until she bangs it with power. He asks she knows what to do. =IDFB for elttaB= Eraser was in IFB 2, Playing the game, and he was a bit disappeared for 1 second while Bell went to Pillow. Eraser was collapsed by the controller, and it zapped into an 8-bit just like Bell's scarf was her ability. Eraser was greeting to Bell, but he was shocked they have "Pixely". Again, Bell knows what that means, and then, her white shine sparkled, and her string is white, her shine was still white, being scared by, when he saw the controller, He tried to get their body assets back, but the controller has been corrupted to send Eraser and the others down a cliff. Eraser was back on track, But Bell was bring to get him to his own state. Eraser keeps going to the cyan lasers every time Bell just moved him, Eraser was so angry at Bell, He shouted her name, She asks him how did he get in the Zone, Eraser told her, that he needs the practice the password, " Buh, Bleh, Belreehhhh" Actually, (Belrehhhh) means "Zone Out". Just like Bleh's name. Bell forgets The Zone, when he gets to another level, and she started to move the person, She moved a person from Free Food over to the lazers, but he tried to keep failing and failing and failing. She's about to get angry, When Eraser tried to feel it in her, but he keeps forgetting it. It gets shot by spikes, and called into to pit, and been stung by lasers. She was still angry when he asked Where's Yellow Face. His responder was on the wall, Bell pressed go-back for them to go back to normal, But she was sad that they were stuck in 8-bit that there is their last chance. Eraser to!d their trapped in the video game, and Bell cheered herself up, and since they went to The Zone..... Hold up.... Since Eraser just said " Zone Out", The screen shows in Bell's face. Eraser told her that in The Zone, their is no pit. She moves the buttons pass and toward that she's doing it, told by Eraser. Eraser told her their was nothing but The Zone. Eraser was shocked of the final boss. Eraser disappeared from the explosion, just because he ran away. Until IFB 3 airs, Eraser will still be in 8-bit because of his last chance.